The Beginning
by Nazo no Shojo16
Summary: A she-kit born of Moon and Shadow is foretold to save the clan from complete darkness. Can she face The Bringer of Darkness ? or will CloudClan fall into complete darkness... Follow the kit of prophecy into her life of love, betrayal, sadness and unfortold dangers... R&R :) Rated for Violence!
1. Prolog

_**Prolog to The Beginning**_

"Petalstar? We need to send a message to the new Leader of Cloudclan. Its majorly important." A black tom with yellow eyes growled.

A cream she-cat with piercing blue eyes looked to the tom, "Why, Talonwing?"

"Your granddaughter is expecting the kit that will save the clan from falling into darkness!"

Petalstar looked to him with worry in her eyes. "How long do we have before the bringer of darkness will become strong enough to try and take power?"

He looked to his paws and mumbled, "13 moon cycles, just over a year."

The queen gasped a silent gasp and looked up to the glistening moon, "Send me to Stormystar…. I must speak to her and warn her of the coming darkness and tell her of Moonberrys kits."

The black tom nodded and led her to a sparkling river and whispered, "Cross here and you will be sent to her dreams."

"Thank you Talonwing. I will see you soon."

Talonwing watched as the love of his life bounded across the river and knew that she would be distraught with worry until the darkness was destroyed.

_**With Petalstar**_

As the cream she-cat walked through the mist beyond the river she had a feeling of peace and calmness. She smiled to herself as she came to a clearing where a black she-cat with grey patches sat talking with a golden tabby tom.

"Stromystar… Goldenfire please leave us I must talk to your sister."

The golden tom nodded his head and bounded back to where Petalstar had come from.

"Yes, Petalstar what can I help you with…." Stormystar smiled at her past leader.

Petalstars smile faded and became a sad frown and when she spoke her voice was almost dark and distant,

"A kit born of Moon and Shadow will save The Clan from sure destruction. She will face the Bringer Of Darkness and will need to be trained for the worst possible outcome."

"But how will I know which kit is the one?"

"You wont…." And with that Petalstar turned and Dissapeard…..


	2. New Kits

The night was dark and there were no stars. A fluffy black tabby tom paced in a small clearing.  
"What's taking so long?" He hissed at a golden patched she-cat.  
"Please calm down Shadowclaw..." The she-cat cued with a slight pur. "They are doing all they can for Moonberry she was told that she would have a hard kitting because of how small she was before she was even starting to show."  
Shadowclaw glared at the she-cat, never stopping his pacing.

The she-cat sighed and slipped into the dark forest ahead.  
Shadowclaw growled and looked up into the star-lit night and prayed a prayer for his beloved, 'Oh, Starclan let her be safe.'

There was a screech in the nursery. Shadowclaw pricked his ears and dove under the brambles, into the warm space below.

As soon as Shadowclaw dove under the brambles the mewls of kits brought a smile to his face. There at the belly of a beautiful and tired silvery she-cat laid 4 beautiful kits.  
"Three she-cats one tom." A golden tom with fluffy neck fur stated happily.  
"Thank you Lionfur. Thanks to you and Maplecloud I now have four more joys in My life. "  
The golden tom nodded his head, as did the cinnamon brown she-cat following him out of the warm den. He looked again to the 4 kits  
"The ginger tom is the eldest of the four. You can name them if you want." Moonberry smiled sleepily.  
Shadowclaw looked at the she-cat with love in his eyes and down to the kits,  
"The golden and white patched she-cat we will call Goldenkit and the tawny she-cat will be Shimmerkit and the tom will be Larchkit. ..." He paused when he looked to the last kit. "You name her." He said to Moonberry.  
She looked to the black she-cat. She was black with silvery tabby stripes. "Silverkit." Both parents smiled and watched their kits sleep soundly.


End file.
